sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
PlayStation Broadband Navigator
PlayStation Broadband Navigator (also referred to as BB Navigator and PSBBN) is software for Japanese PlayStation 2 consoles that formats a hard disk drive for use with those consoles and provides an interface for manipulating data on that hard disk drive. It only works with official PlayStation 2 HDD units. Apparently the PlayStation Broadband Navigator has a more strict region lock on it than normal PlayStation 2 software, as the software will only boot on NTSC-J systems with a model number ending in 0, meaning they are sold in Japan, making the software unusable on Korean and Asian NTSC-J PlayStation 2 consoles. Versions * PSBBN version 0.10 Prerelease was released and bundled with Japanese PlayStation 2 BB Units (Network Adaptor and HDD bundle packs) in early 2002, replacing HDD Utility Disc 1.00. It lacked the ability to store and manage game saves on the HDD that HDD Utility Disc had. * PSBBN version 0.20 was released in late 2002. It added functions to the interface of the software, including the ability to update itself to new versions over a broadband internet connection and management for game saves. * PSBBN version 0.30 was released in mid-2003. It added access to Sony's feega service (which is used to bill the monthly fee for some online games) and an e-mail program. Version 0.31 was released in late 2003, fixing an exploit. * PSBBN version 0.32 was released in early 2004, and is the current version as of early 2014. The only change appears to be the removal of the Audio Player option inside the Music Channel, which allows to transfer music between the HDD and a MiniDisc player in earlier PSBBN versions. Features PlayStation Broadband Navigator offers many features that are not available with the original HDD Utility Disc software. Some Japanese releases take advantage of the features, and may even require a specific version (or higher) of the software. *The features of the software include: *# Game Channel *#* Access to online sites, similar to web pages, for various ISPs and software publishers (only in version 0.20 and higher) *#** Downloadable game demos or full games (ex. Pop'n Taisen Puzzle-dama Online demo, Star Soldier BB full game, Milon's Secret Castle full game) *#** Downloadable picture and movie files *#** Information pages on past, current, and future releases and services *#* A launching point for bootable games installed to the HDD *# NetFront 3.0, a Linux-based web browser *# Music Channel *#* Provides a tool to convert an audio CD to audio files on the HDD *#* Provides an organization system for audio files stored on the HDD and a means to play them *#* Provides a means to transfer audio files between a MiniDisc player and the HDD over a USB connection (only in versions 0.20 through 0.31) *# Photo Channel *#* Provides an organization system for picture files stored on the HDD and a means to view them *#* Provides a means to transfer picture files between most of USB storage devices and the HDD *# Movie Channel *#* Provides an organization system for video files stored on the HDD and a means to view them *# feega account management (only in versions 0.30 and up; required for Net de Bomberman and Minna no Golf Online) Non-Japanese Release Sony Computer Entertainment America released the HDD on March 23, 2004 with HDD Utility Disc 1.01 and bundled with Final Fantasy XI. Consumers that knew about PlayStation Broadband Navigator were confused as to why it wasn't included with the HDD Utility Disc. SCEA's response was always that PlayStation Broadband Navigator would be released in North America "at a later date." This date now appears to be never in light that SCEA has switched to only manufacturing the slim, HDD-incompatible PlayStation 2 models and stopping manufacture of HDD units for their region. Sony Computer Entertainment Europe and Sony Computer Entertainment Australia never released the HDD outside of the Linux Kit before switching to only manufacturing the slim PlayStation 2 model, so it appears that neither HDD Utility Disc or PlayStation Broadband Navigator will be released in those regions. Broadband Navigator can now be used on any PS2 by using a modified var. Compatible Software A few games require PlayStation Broadband Navigator either for certain features to work, or for the game to work at all. *Known games are: *# Energy Airforce (Taito) *#* Lets players replace in-game music with music stored on the HDD (PSBBN 0.20 or higher) *# Minna no Golf Online (Sony Computer Entertainment) - Online servers no longer active *#* Requires a feega account (PSBBN 0.30 or higher) *# Net de Bomberman (Hudson) - Online servers no longer active the game is still available for download using a modified version of PSBBN *#* Requires a feega account (PSBBN 0.30 or higher) *# Nobunaga's Ambition Online downloadable game from the company's Koei way is still supported, you can download via Gamesity Channel available Trial version *#* PSBBN requires version 0.32 *# Front Mission Online PSBBN requires to run, and also establishes its network services and Play Online Viever *#* PSBBN requires version 0.32 *# Kingdom Hearts Final Mix (Square) *#* Allows specific info to be stored on the HDD for shorter load times. See also * XrossMediaBar (XMB) External links *Unofficial English Manual for PSBBN 0.20-0.32 *Official SCEA PlayStation 2 HDD Message Board (Closed as of June 14, 2005) Broadband Navigator